Po-ni-oh! Rise of the Heroes
by destinyislander20
Summary: Follow the exploits of young pegasus named Star Driver as he sets out to become the next King of Games. This year's tournament will be different as an ancient force lurks in the shadows that will threaten all of Equestria. What will happen when Star Driver and his friends discover that there's more at stake in this tournament than deciding who is the best duelists in Equestria?
1. Chapter 01 - A Rising Star

It was late in the afternoon in Ponyville and the town was all abuzz. Today was the day where duelist from all over Equestria would come to claim one of the sixteen spots in this year's tournament. While many mares and colts were busy preparing for the upcoming duels, one young stallion was still asleep in bed. A faint beam of light grazed the sleeping colt's face. As the unwanted warmth touched his face, he slowly opened his seafoam eyes. Slowly sitting up, the young stallion began to stretch.

"That was a good rest..." he said, a little drowsy.

Still a little groggy, the sleepy colt made his way out of bed. As his hooves hit the ground, he scratched his stomach. This young stallion name is Star Driver. He's a young duelist with the potential to make it far in the tournament. The young ochre stallion, then headed for the bathroom. While walking down the hall, Star Driver reflected on the importance of today.

[i]Today's the day, huh?[/i] he thought to himself, as he ran his fingers through his spiky brown mane.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the nozzle. As the water trickled down his slightly muscular frame, the haziness began to fade as the severity of the day sank in.

"This is it, Star. The first step to becoming 'King of Games' starts today," he whispered to himself.

Turning the water off, the young pegasus stepped out of the shower to dry off. After he was completely dry, he headed back to his room to prepare for the day. After getting dressed, which was a black sleeveless V-neck shirt with black long sleeved undershirt and dark grey pants, he then walked over to his bed. Reaching underneath it, he pulled out a large box. With the box in hand, he sat at the foot of the bed. Opening the box, he marveled at the new his new Duel Disc that he purchased the night before. As he took it out of the box, he placed it on his right wrist. Now feeling like an actual duelist, Star Driver picked up the box on floor. Placing it in his lap, the ochre pegasus reached and placed the deck inside into the deck slot of his Duel Disc. Now prepared to tackle the day, he headed to the front door. Heading down the stairs, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"

Trotting the door, he opened it to reveal a tall, muscular purple figure standing on the other side. As the sun reflected off the green spines, a smile appeared on Star Driver's face. It was one of his best friends, Spike. Wearing an orange crew neck shirt complemented by his purple pants and white sneakers, the drake returned the smile. As they exchanged a high five, the ochre pegasus inquired,

"Hey, bro. What brings you here?"

"Coming to get you, Star. Your match starts in like one minute," answered Spike.

Star Driver merely waved off his buddy's comment as one of his trademark jokes.

"Very funny, Spike."

"It's not a joke, Star" implored Spike, with a serious look.

"Sure it isn't, Spike. You know as well as I do match isn't until..." he trailed off as he looked at his watch.

To his horror, the clock read 2:59p.m.

"[b]OH CRAP! I'M LATE![/b]"

Without a moment to lose, he bolted past his scaly friend and made a beeline for Town Hall. Chuckling to himself, Spike soon followed after Star Driver.

"Same old Star," he sighed.

[center]-[/center]

At Town Hall, the residents were all abuzz for the final match scheduled for today. Outside the Hall, were a multitude of vendors and decorations to celebrate the end of the preliminary rounds for the tournament. Young fillies and colts surveyed the stands to partake of such treats as cotton candy, popcorn, and the occasional lily. Inside, the hall had been converted into a temporary duel field. The stands were along the east and west walls of the hall while the field (which was a large blue rectangular stage with a white outline) lay in the center of it. The energetic crowd buzzed with anticipation for the upcoming. On the sidelines of the field, two mares were waiting for the other competitor to arrive. One of mares was none other the mayor of Ponyville. As she was waiting for the other competitor to arrive, her elegant figure began to slouch slightly. Her long sleeved black jacket with white collared blouse and teal decorative tie swayed back and forth as she shifted around. As she placed a hand her hip, adorned with a black miniskirt, she began to rapidly tap her hooves. Looking up at the clock on the Northern Wall, it read 3:03 pm.

"Where is that Star Driver?" she uttered, slightly annoyed.

She then observed the crowd. Seeing how they were becoming a little restless for the match to begin only fueled her annoyance.

"I may have to call it a forfeit if he doesn't show up soon," she huffed, twirling her microphone in her hands.

"Don't worry, dude. He'll be here," grinned a white unicorn.

The mayor turns to the see the other competitor nonchalantly sitting on the floor. It was none other the infamous Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ PON-3. Her spiky mane of was two shades of shocking blue, sways slightly as looked up to speak. Wearing a white sports vest with cobalt trim and light blue jeans with a white belt, the grinning mare turns her head to the mayor. Hiding her magenta eyes behind trademark purple shades, she continued.

"I'm sure he on his way."

"I sure hope so. Otherwise I'm going to have to call it a forfeit."

"No worries, Mayor. I'm sure he'll come busting through those doors any second."

The white unicorn then gazed at the clock.

[i]Don't make me a liar, bro,[/i] she thought to herself.

[center]-[/center]

As he ran through Ponyville, he weaved through the crowd. Narrowly dodging the spectators, Star Driver was running with a purpose.

[i]I can't believed I overslept. I'm such an-[/i][b]WHOA![/b]

His thoughts were halted by suddenly crashing into a unsuspecting pony. Regaining his composure, Star Driver rose to his hooves. He turned to apologize to whoever he just smashed into. His heart nearly stopped when he saw who he ran into. It was none other than his foalhood friend Fluttershy.

"Oh my gosh, 'Shy! Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

Leaning down, he extended his hand to help her up. Rubbing her head slightly, she accepted his gesture.

"I'm okay, Star. Why are you in such a hurry?" she said, as she rose to hooves.

"Well I'm kinda running late. My duel is about to start."

"Oh, that's right. You have a match scheduled for today. Well, good luck. I'll be cheering you on from the stands," she smiled.

As he was about to respond, his voice seemed to have gone missing. Star Driver began to slightly blush as he looked upon the yellow pegasus' natural beauty. Though her attire was a simple goldenrod turtleneck sweater and a long brown skirt, it seemed to capture her elegance. Her long silky pink mane seemed to flow down her slender frame, complemented by her bang as it cascaded slightly over her left eye set his heart aflutter. Lost in her beauty, the ochre pegasus was shocked back into reality as he felt a gentle shake from the timid pegasus.

"Star, are you okay? You were spacing out," asked a worried Fluttershy.

"Sorry about that 'Shy. I guess I hit my head harder than I thought. I'll be fine though," he lied.

"Thank goodness. But shouldn't you be at the Town Hall? Your match started three minutes ago?" she said.

"Crap, I forgot. I'll see ya later, 'Shy. I gotta jet," exclaimed Star Driver, as he took to the skies.

His actions left the timid pegasus in a bewildered state, as the young stallion raced to Town Hall. Looking to the skies the confused pegasus was greeted with a tap on her shoulder. As she turned to see the grinning drake.

"Hey Fluttershy. Was that Star that just took off?" he inquired.

"Yeah, he's always so energetic isn't he?" she giggled.

"Of course. We better hurry or we'll miss the match," grinned the purple drake.

The two then raced toward Town Hall.

[center]-[/center]

Seeing that he was ten minutes late the amber mare had no other choice.

"I know you were looking forward to this match, Ms. Scratch. But I have to call this match a forfeit."

"But I'm sure he'll be here. If you wait just a few more minutes..." pleaded Vinyl.

"We can't wait any longer!"

With microphone in had, the disgruntled mayor then walked to the middle of the field. As she reached the center of the hall, began to speak,

"Greetings, everypony. I apologize it looks like this match will be..."

"[b]WAIT![/b]" shouted a voice.

All eyes turned to see that Star Driver had finally arrived. Still out of breathe he trotted onto the field, where he was greeted by the scowl of Mayor Mare.

"You are late, Star Driver!" she bellowed, with her arms crossed.

"I sincerely apologize, Mayor! I overslept," replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's about time you showed up, bro," chimed Vinyl.

Star turned to see Vinyl walking up to them. Wearing her custom made duel disc on her right wrist, she extended a fist.

"Hey, Vi. Sorry to keep you waiting," he greeted his friend with a fist bump.

"Glad you made it. If you would've arrived a second later she would've called the match a forfeit," grinned the spiky maned unicorn.

With both combatants now present, the final match of the qualifying round was ready to begin. The mayor then motion for the two to take there position. As they were walking to the opposite of each other, the spiky mane mare tightened her fingerless violet gloves. As they reach their positions, they turn to face each other. With eager grins plastered on their faces the two were ready to begin the match. As Vinyl lowered her shades, signaling she was ready to begin. The amber mare turned to the crowd.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, thank you for your patience. It's now time to begin the final match of the qualifying round. The winner will earn the final spot in this year's tournament," announced the mayor.

The crowd erupted in a sea of cheers.

"Introducing first, known for her dubstep beats and bass drops, The Iconic Vinyl Scratch!"

The DJ greeted the roaring crowd with an energetic wave.

"And next we energetic enigma, Star Driver!"

Throwing his fist in the air, Star Driver was greeted with a roaring cheer. In the midst of the crowd, Spike and Fluttershy had just arrived. Hearing the mayor's announcement, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew, thank goodness we didn't miss it," panted Fluttershy.

"Yeah..." puffed Spike.

"Spike! Fluttershy! Over here!" shouted a voice from the crowd.

They both turned to see Pinkie Pie waving to them. The two then made their way over to her. The party pony's attire was yellow tube top with a white undershirt and white pants with red lining. The hyperactive mare bounced up and down with her well-known enthusiasm, as the two finally reached her.

"Hey you two! Are you as excited as I am for this match?" exclaimed the party pony.

"Yeah, this is gonna be epic," chimed Spike.

"Say, Pinkie. Where are Twilight and the others?" asked Fluttershy.

Pinkie merely shrugged at the question.

"They all said that there were busy preparing for the tournament to come out," sighed Pinkie.

"Really?" inquired Fluttershy.

"Yeah, Twilight told me that she was gonna study various dueling strategies before I left," explained Spike.

"Oh, well that's too bad. They're gonna really miss a good match," said Fluttershy.

"Yep, it's their loss," said Pinkie Pie, as she turned her attention back the field.

[center]-[/center]

Walking off the field, the silver maned mare motion to the combatants to begin the match.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

As they drew their cards, Vinyl was the first to begin.

"I'll kick this off," Vinyl stated, as she drew her card.

Looking at her card, she proceeded with her turn.

"I summon 'Bass Gear', in Defense mode!"

[b][i]Bass Gear

Attribute: EARTH

LVL: 1 star

Type: Machine

ATK/DEF: 0500/1500[/b][/i]

A giant blue and white mechanical machine appeared on the field.

"Next, I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn!"

Star Driver then drew his card. As he looked at his card, a smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, Vi. First, summon 'Marauding Captain' in Attack mode."

[b][i]Marauding Captain

Attribute: EARTH

Level: 3 stars

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/0400[/b][/i]

A humanoid soldier appeared on the field. He's dressed in silver battle scarred armor and a tattered cape.

"And thanks to his effect I can also summon 'Command Knight' in Attack mode!"

[b][i]Command Knight

Attribute: FIRE

Level: 4 stars

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 1200/1900[/b][/i]

With that, a new female humanoid soldier emerged on the field. She was dressed in decorative dark red armor (polished to perfection) and adorned with a crimson cape.

"And since my girl is on the field, both of my monsters get 400 ATK point boost!"

Command Knight and Marauding Captain ATK were increased to 1600.

"Not bad, Star," grinned the white unicorn.

"And I'm not done yet! 'Marauding Captain' take out that 'Bass Gear'! Calvary Strike!"

At his command, the battle scarred warrior drew his sword, and destroyed the her mechanical monster.

"Now, 'Command Knight'! Attack directly with Burning Slash!"

The crimson knight then charged the spiky maned DJ. The approaching assault was met with a grin.

"Not so fast, bro! I activate my facedown card...Draining Shield!"

[b][i]Draining Shield

Attribute: TRAP

Type: Trap Card

Card Text: Negate the attack of 1 your opponent's monsters and increased your Life Points by the attacking monster's ATK.[/b][/i]

The facedown card then lifted up to reveal the hidden Trap card. It was then that a pale green sphere surrounded Vinyl. As the sword slash impacted the sphere the assault was absorb, and Vinyl withstood the assault. With her trademark grin, she let out a smug chuckle.

"Nice try, dude. But all that did was give me more Life Points."

A green aura engulfed Vinyl, as her Life Point increased to 5600. Annoyed by her counter move, Star Driver proceeded with his turn.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

As the roar of the crowd intensified, Vinyl drew a new card. As she looked upon it, another smirk snaked across her snout.

"Perfect! First, I play my facedown Spell card 'The Beat Goes On!'."

The facedown card lifted up, to reveal the hidden Spell card.

[b][i]The Beat Goes On!

Type: Spell Card

Card Text: If there are no monsters on your side of the field, Special Summon 3 "Bass tokens" (Machine-type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 1000).[/b][/i]

"And since I have no monsters on the field, I get to summon 3 Bass tokens to the field."

With that, 3 miniature blue and white mechanical gear monster tokens emerged on the field.

"But they're not stay for long. Because, I'm gonna sacrifice my 3 tokens to summon 'DJ- Bass Mast3r' in Attack Mode!" said the spiky maned mare.

[b][i]DJ – Bass Mast3r

Attribute: LIGHT

Level: 6 stars

Type: Warrior/Effect

Card Text: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned, by sacrificing 3 'Bass Tokens'. On the turn this card is summoned, if there are no other monsters on your side of the field, draw 2 cards.

ATK/DEF: 2500/2000[/b][/i]

In a instance, the three tokens vanished from the field, and a humanoid warrior appeared in their place. The monster resembled the energetic DJ in both hair style and shades. Her attire was a magenta tank top with a black camisole, black armbands with purple fingerless gloves with black trim. Her bottoms were black yoga pants with a white music note on each hip, with magenta sneakers with black trim. She then looked at her opponent square in the face and couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks to her special ability, I can draw two cards."

Drawing her two cards, she then went on the offensive.

"Alright 'Bass Mast3r' attack 'Marauding Captain'! Bass Shock!" exclaimed Vinyl.

The dubstep warrior hands illuminate with the light blue aura. She then delivered pulsating shockwave that destroyed Marauding Captain. Star Driver's Life Points were decreased to 3100.

"Next, I'll lay this card facedown, and end my turn!"

Not wasting anytime, Star Driver drew his next card. He grimaced as he looked at the card he drew.

[i]This won't help me at all,[/i] thought the ochre pegasus.

Turning his attention back to Vinyl, he began his turn.

"First, I activate the Spell card 'Pot of Greed'!"

[b][i]Pot of Greed

Attribute: SPELL

Type: Spell Card

Card Text: Draw 2 cards from Deck.[/i][/b]

"Thanks to this, I can draw two more cards!" stated Star Driver.

As he looked at the two cards he drew, a smile snaked across his snout.

"Perfect! I summon another 'Command Knight' in Attack mode."

Just then, another female warrior appeared on the field.

"And since is have another 'Command Knight' on the field, my ladies get another 400 ATK" declared Star Driver.

Both of Star Driver's warriors ATK increased to 2000.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn," he grinned.

Across the field, Vinyl was anything but amused.

"Trying to stall for time, huh?" frowned Vinyl.

"That's the plan!" he smiled.

Vinyl merely huffed in response.

[center]-[/center]

In the midst of the crowd, three specific ponies were cheering on the ochre pegasus.

"That was a nice move, bro!" shouted Spike.

"Huh? What do you mean, Spike?" asked Fluttershy.

Turning to her he began to explain,

"You know how when 'Command Knight' is on the field if there's another monster on the field it can't be the target of an attack," said the drake.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Well, since he has two of them on the field Vinyl can't attack either of them!" chimed in Pinkie Pie.

"Oh I see, that was smart of Star to do," replied Fluttershy.

"Yeah, let's see what other tricks does he have up his sleeve," said the drake, brimming with excitement.

[center]-[/center]

Back on the field, Vinyl began her turn.

"Alright, let's spin the bit!" she exclaimed, as she drew her card.

As she saw the card in her hand, her frown to quickly turned into a smile.

"Now we're talking! First, I equip 'Bass Mast3r' with the Spell card 'Prototype Bass Cannon'."

[b][i]Prototype Bass Cannon

Attribute: SPELL

Type: Equipment Spell Card

Card Text: This card can only be equipped to "DJ-Bass Mast3r". Increased the equipped monsters ATK by 200. When this card has 4 or more Bass Counters on it, you may sacrifice this card and add 1 "Mecha Bass Cannon" from your Deck.[/b][/i]

In front of her monster appeared a faded black rustic subwoofer with a 4 mini speakers in the front with a red button on the top of the speaker.

"And thanks to this beauty, my monsters ATK increases by 200." said Vinyl with a smirk.

DJ – Bass Mast3r ATK was increased to 2700.

"Next, I activate my facedown card 'Waiting for the Bass Drop'!" smiled Vinyl.

She motioned to one of her facedown cards, revealing the hidden Spell card.

[b][i]Waiting for the Bass Drop

Attribute: SPELL

Type: Continuous Spell Card

Card Text: Once per turn, you can add 1 "Bass Counter" to "Prototype Bass Cannon".[/b][/i]

A puzzled look appeared on Star Driver's face, as she revealed her Spell card.

"Is that a new card, Vi?" asked a befuddled Star Driver.

"Yeah, you like it?" she responded.

"What does it do?" he inquired.

Lifting her shades, she stared right in Star Driver's seafoam eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough," she winked with a mischievous grin.


	2. Chapter 02 - Dropping Da Bass

She then placed her shades over eyes Vinyl concludes her turn. Drawing his card, Star Driver tried to come up with a plan.

_I know stalling like this won't last forever. I need to do something about that Bass Mast3r,_ he thought to himself.

As he looked at his card, a smile appeared on Star Driver's face.

_Well it's a start, but I'm gonna need to hold out a bit longer,_ he said to himself.

Turning his attention to the field, Star Driver proceeded with his turn.

"All right first switch both my monsters to Defense mode," said the ochre pegasus.

The two female warriors then retreated to a kneeling position.

"Then I place on card facedown and end my turn."

Vinyl couldn't help but grin, as she drew her card.

"Alright, Star. It's time we crank up this beat!" she stated.

Looking at her card, she knew her plan had come full circle.

"Perfect! Sorry to cut this match short, Star. But I just got what I needed to end this duel!" Vinyl exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Vi? I still have two monsters and you only have one?" inquired Star Driver.

"It's pretty simple, bro. But I'd rather let my cards do the talking! First, I activate the effect 'Waiting for the Bass Drop' adds one 'Bass Counter' to my 'Prototype Bass Cannon'."

At that moment, one of the 4 mini speakers began to illuminate with a light blue glow .

"Okay..." said a confused Star Driver.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Raging Beat'!"

**_Raging Beat_**

**_ATT: SPELL_**

**_Type: Spell Card_**

**_Card Text: Add 1 'Bass Counter' to 'Prototype Bass Cannon'._**

"And thanks to this card I can add another 'Bass Counter' to my Bass Cannon."

With that, yet another speaker was illuminated.

"And then I activate the Spell card 'Let's Rave!'"

**_Let's Rave!_**

**_ATT: SPELL_**

**_Type: Spell Card_**

**_Card Text: Add 1 Bass Counter to 'Prototype Bass Counter'. If 'Raging Beat' was activated this turn, add 2 Bass Counters instead._**

"Normally this card would only add 1 Bass Counter to my cannon, but since I played 'Raging Beat' first my cannon gets 2 Bass Counters," grinned Vinyl.

Just then, the last two speakers were illuminated.

"And now that my cannon has 4 Bass Counters on it, I sacrifice it to equip my monster with the Spell 'Mecha Bass Cannon MK-II'."

**_Mecha Bass Cannon MK-II_**

**_ATT: SPELL_**

**_Type: Equipment Spell Card_**

**_Card Text: This card can only be equipped to 'DJ-Bass Mast3er'. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. If this card was equipped by the effect of 'Prototype Bass Cannon' the increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 2000 instead. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards._**

The rustic cannon then vanished, and a new weapon rained down from the sky. As Bass Mast3r caught it, Star couldn't help but be in awe of the weapon now in her possession. It was a rather larger bazooka type weapon, that had white with blue accents. On the sides of the weapon had digital panels that displayed the various readings of the weapon (i.e. power levels, ammo, targeting system, etc). Two large blue and white striped wires at the top of the cannon travel to the back of the weapon and connect to the black power pack. Star Driver was then broken out of his trance by Vinyl's laugh.

"So whatcha think, bro? This card is one of the best cards I have," chuckled Vinyl.

"Not bad, Vinyl. It looks like an okay card," Star lied, trying hard not to let his voice show concern.

"You can play it cool all you want, Star. But thanks to my other card's effect, my Bass Mast3r get a 2000 ATK point boost.

Bass Mast3r's ATK is increased to 4500. With her monster now having more the enough ATK to end the duel with one attack, Star began to worry. But then he realized that since his two 'Command Knight's' are on the field she still couldn't attack.

"That combination is pretty good. It too bad that you can't attack me though," said Star Driver with a cocky smirk.

His comment however was met with by laughter from Vinyl. This action left Star Driver a little confused as to what she found so funny.

"What so funny?" asked Star Driver.

"Who says that I can't attack you, Star?" chuckled Vinyl.

"You can't, Vi. Do to my monsters' abilities you can't attack either one of them," explained Star Driver.

Vinyl then flashed a tooth grin, which caused Star Driver to tense up.

"Who says that there gonna be around for long?" asked Vinyl.

"What do you mean by that, Vi?" gulped Star Driver.

"I mean I'm activating my Trap card 'Bass Drop'."

**_Bass Drop_**

**_ATT: TRAP_**

**_Type: Trap Card_**

**_Card Text: This card can only be activated if 'DJ-Bass Mast3r' is equipped with 'Mecha Bass Cannon MK-II'. Destroy all of your opponent's monsters (regardless of position)._**

"Thanks to this card I can destroy every monster on your side of the field without having to attack you first," explained Vinyl.

"Oh, buck!" stated Star Driver.

At that moment, a large speaker emerged on Star Driver's side of the field hovering above his two monsters. Within seconds, the speaker released a massive blue and white beam that descended upon the two monsters. In a bright flash, his two creatures were destroyed. With no monsters left, Star Driver was a sitting duck.

"It's been fun, Star. But this duel is over. 'Bass Mast3r', end this duel with Bass Drop Shock!" exclaimed Vinyl.

Following her master's command, Bass Mast3r took aim. As Bass Mast3r looked through the scope, which was located on the side facing her, she locked on to Star Driver as the weapon began to charge up. With the Bass Cannon powered up, she fired a pulsating pulsating beam at Star Driver. The crowd let out a collective gasp, as it looked like the duel was over. Just before the beam reached Star Driver, a smirk snaked across his snout.

"I knew you had something up your sleeve, Vi. So that why I activate my Trap card 'Mirror Force!" he said, as he motioned to one of his facedown cards.

His facedown card lifted up and activated.

**_Mirror Force_**

**_ATT: TRAP_**

**_Type: Trap Card_**

**_Card Text: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._**

A clear barrier then formed around the ochre pegasus. As the approaching attack contacts the barrier, it is reflected back to Bass Mast3r causing her to be destroyed. Upon her monsters destruction, a scowl appeared on Vinyl face.

"That was a nice move, bro..." she huffed.

"I know," Star Driver grinned.

"Fine, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

The crowd began to cheer loudly as the magnificent duel continued. As he drew his card, Star Driver began to plot his next move.

_Now that Bass Mast3r is taken care of, I got a shot at winning this. Now all I need is..._ he trailed off as he looked at his card.

Star Driver couldn't help but grin, as he looked at the key to his victory. As he turned his attention to Vinyl, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something funny, Star?" asked Vinyl.

"Yep, I just got what I need to end this duel. First, I play the Spell card 'Double Summon'."

**_Double Summon_**

**_ATT: SPELL_**

**_Type: Spell Card_**

**_Card Text: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn._**

"Thanks to this card I can summon two monsters this turn," explained Star Driver.

"So what?"

"So, first I Summon 'Queen's Knight' to the field in Attack mode!"

**_Queen's Knight_**

**_ATT: LIGHT_**

**_Level: 4 stars_**

**_Type: Warrior_**

**_ATK/DEF: 1500/1600_**

In that instant, a slender female humanoid creature dressed in a decorative red armor trimmed with purple and wield a sword a red shield.

"Next, I summon 'King's Knight'!"

**_King's Knight_**

**_ATT: LIGHT_**

**_Level: 4 stars_**

**_Type: Warrior/Effect_**

**_Card Text: When this card is Normal Summoned while you control 'Queen's Knight', You can Special Summon 1 'Jack's Knight' from your Deck._**

**_ATK/DEF: 1600/1400_**

With that, a stocky male humanoid creature emerged onto the field. He was dressed in a decorative golden armor trimmed with orange and wielding a sword a orange shield.

"And since I summon Queen's Knight and King's Knight can Special Summon Jack's Knight from my Deck."

**_Jack's Knight_**

**_ATT: LIGHT_**

**_Level: 5 stars_**

**_Type: Warrior_**

**_ATK/DEF: 1900/1000_**

A muscular male humanoid creature donning silver armor trimmed with blue appeared on the field. Vinyl knew she was in trouble as she witnessed Star Driver summon three monsters in one turn.

_Oh crap! This isn't good,_ thought Vinyl.

"Next, I play the Spell card The A. Forces!"

**_The A. Forces_**

**_ATT: SPELL_**

**_Type: Continuous Spell Card_**

**_Card Text: All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each face-up Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster you control._**

"Thanks to this card, all my monsters get a 600 ATK boost!" stated Star Driver.

At that moment, Queen's Knight ATK increase to 2100, King's Knight ATK increased to 2200, and Jack's Knight ATK increased 2500. With his monsters ready, Star Driver launched his attack.

"I attack you with all three of monsters!"

With that all three monsters charged toward Vinyl.

"Not so fast, bro! I play 'Call of the Haunted' to bring back my Bass Gear," said Vinyl, as she motion to her facedown card.

**_Call of the Haunted_**

**_ATT: TRAP_**

**_Type: Continuous Trap_**

**_Card Text: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._**

"Not this time, Vi! I activate my facedown card 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your Trap Card!"

**_Mystical Space Typhoon_**

**_ATT: SPELL_**

**_Type: Quick-Play Spell Card_**

**_Card Text: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._**

In an instant, her Trap card was destroyed.

"Oh, buck..." whispered Vinyl.

"Sorry, Vi! But this match is over! Attack her now with Royal Rush!" ordered Star Driver.

The three warriors then delivered a three bladed assault. As a result, Vinyl Life Points were reduced to 0. As Vinyl fell to her knees in defeat, the feeling of disbelief struck her.

"No way... I lost?" she breathed, still in shock.

And as she fell backward to a sitting position, the match was over. The crowd erupted with cheers, as the witnessed an epic clash between two skilled duelist. As the match had concluded, Mayor Mare walked onto the field to congratulate Star Driver.

"That was a very impressive duel, Star Driver," she said.

"Thank you, Mayor. That was actually fun!" he smiled.

"Not for me!" pouted Vinyl.

Star Driver then offered a hand to help her to her feet.

"Don't be like that, Vi. It was a really close match," he smiled.

"Yeah... yeah..." she sighed, accepting his offered.

As he helped her to her hooves, she glared at Star Driver. She then grabbed him by his collar she and pulled him close to her.

"You beat me, okay. So that means you better win the tournament! If you don't I'm gonna beat you to a pulp," she emphasized by bringing her fist to his snout. "Ya got that."

Taking the hint, Star Driver merely nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am..." gulped Star Driver.

"Good..." she smiled, as she released his collar.

She then lightly punched Star Driver in the arm.

"Next time, I won't lose."

Turning to the crowed the Mayor decreed,

"This ends the final match of the qualifying round. Star Driver will proceed to the preliminaries of the tournament that will take place in this year location...The Crystal Empire! He and the other participants will depart tournament tomorrow morning."

With one final cheer, the tournament drew to a close.

As the ponies exited the arena, three figures waited outside of the entrance for the arrival of the ochre pegasus. As Star Driver reached the entrance, he was ambushed by a tackling hug for a pink blur. As he lay on the ground, he looked to see Pinkie Pie on top of him.

"Congratulations on your win, Star!" beamed Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, Pinkie. But was the tackle really necessary?" groaned a winded Star Driver.

"Of course it was! Nothing says 'I'm happy you won' like a big hug!" she grinned, as she tightly hugged Star Driver.

"I appreciate it. But could you...let go off me," gasped Star Driver.

"Okie dokie lokie!" smiled Pinkie Pie.

She then released her embrace and moved from atop of him. As he rose to his feet, he was greeted by the gentle smile of Fluttershy.

"Congratulations, Star Driver. I'm happy you're going to be part of the tournament," she smiled.

"Th-Thank you, 'Shy," stuttered Star Driver.

After she heard him stutter slightly, Fluttershy couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're so cute, Star,"she chuckled.

Trying his best not to blush, and failing miserably, Star Driver averted his gaze. It didn't help that his gaze was met with Pinkie Pie and Spike looking at him with huge grins on their faces.

"What?" asked Star Driver.

"Oh, nothing~" Pinkie said, in a singsong tone.

"Why you blushing, bro?" teased Spike.

"Sh-Shut up..." said Star Driver, as he walked away embarrassed.

As she saw him leaving, Fluttershy called out to him.

"Star Driver, where are you going?" asked a confused Fluttershy.

"Oh, come on Star. We were just teasing you," explained Spike.

"Whatever Spi-**_OOF!_**"

Star Driver's retort was interrupted when he ran into an unsuspecting pony. As they both fell to the ground, Star Driver rubbed his head.

"Ow, that hurt."

He looked to see who he crashed into. His jaw dropped as he saw a cool gray pegasus stallion dressed black pantsuit with a red collared shirt. As he saw the stallion brushed a lock of his sliver mane from his face, he knew who it was.

"No way! You're Maximilian Pegasus!" Star Driver said, pointing in disbelief.

"Why yes I am," he said, as he rose to his hooves.

"What are you doing here?"asked Star Driver.

"I came to look at the participants for this year's tournament. And I must say I am quite impressed with what I've seen," Pegasus explained, as he was dusting himself off.

Pegasus then took a second glance of the pony that crashed into him.

"Oh, my! You're that talented duelist that just won the last slot in the tournament, right? Star Driver, correct?" asked Pegasus.

"Y-Yes, sir! It's a real honor met you!" said Star Driver, quickly rising to his hooves.

Pegasus then extended his hand to Star Driver.

"I look forward to seeing what will you do at the tournament, Star Driver!"

Accepting his gesture, Star Driver shook his hand.

"I'll do my best!"

But as he shook his hand, Star Driver felt an eerie chill run through his body. It was as if his entire body was being overtaken with ice.

_What is this feeling? _thought Star.

Releasing the handshake, Pegasus then turned to leave.

"Take care, Star-boy," he says, as waved goodbye.

As he walked away, an impish smile snaked across his snout. Almost as if he were in a trance, Star Driver stared at his hand.

_What was that just now? That handshake...it felt cold?_

His trance was broken by a gentle shake from Fluttershy.

"Star, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..." he answered.

"Was Maximilian Pegasus just now?" asked Spike

"Yeah, he wished me luck at the tournament," smiled Star Driver.

"Well, you're gonna need if you have to face me," teased Spike.

"We'll see soon enough, bro," retorted Star Driver.

"Hey, why don't we headed over to Sugarcube Corner to celebrate Star's big win?" asked Pinkie, who show appeared in between Spike and Star Driver.

"I'm game," Star Driver quick responded.

"I am so there!" shouted Spike.

"Sounds like fun, Pinkie," chimed Fluttershy.

"Then let's go!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

With that, the four friends headed off to celebrate for the evening.

Later that night, Maximilian Pegasus was on a train departing to the Crystal Empire. Escorted by the royal guard, which were provided by Princess Celestia.

"I will be busy with preparing for the tournament, so please do not disturb me until we reach the Crystal Empire," instructed Pegasus.

"Yes, sir," the saluted the guards.

Upon entering his private car he revealed to be decorated with elegant light amber drapery on the window, as well as the giant vanity located on north end of the room. His bed was dressed with only the finest silk sheets and softest pillows. As he closed the door, Pegasus shut off the lights and walked to the vanity across the room. As he gazed upon his reflection in the moonlight, a violet aura engulfed the border of the mirror. Within the mirror is a figure engulfed by a dark violet flame sitting on a throne. The only thing that could be seen of the figure through the flames was its magenta eyes. Upon seeing the image appear, Pegasus knelt to it.

"Rise, my servant," spoke the figure.

Pegasus then rose to his hooves.

"What news do you have to report?" the figure inquired.

"I've found the ones' that we have been searching for, my mistress," answered Pegasus.

"Excellent work. And what of the plan?" she responded.

A sinister smile snaked across the snout.

"Everything will proceed as planned."


End file.
